


Wanting to be Together Once More

by RR4901



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Gen, Sorry guys, relates to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RR4901/pseuds/RR4901
Summary: Peter gets kidnapped by his father, and Rocket works day and night to find him.
Comments: 20
Kudos: 9





	Wanting to be Together Once More

**Author's Note:**

> Please, just read this one.

“Oh now this is fun,” Peter smiled as he flew through the sky, blasting a few of his father’s minions. The Guardians found out that J’son, the ex-king of Spartax and Peter Quill’s father, was brainwashing some of his ex-subjects, forcing them to commit to his plans and submit to his will. All the while they felt like they were missing something. 

“Don’t hurt them Peter,” Gamora said, running aside and stunning some of the forces. 

“Oh fine Gamora,” Peter frowned, getting his gun taken away. “Just watch you back.”

“Back at you,” Gamora smiled, stunning three minions and backhanding another that was closing in on her. 

“Shut it you two,” Rocket groaned in the comms. He was stuck back on board the Milano trying to get things under control with the ship. “This piece of shit of a ship refuses to cooperate.”

“Just get it back under control Rocket,” Peter said, frustrated. “And have some respect for my ship!” 

“Yeah, yeah, right captain.” Rocket said, signing off to try and fix the ship. 

Peter flew through the air when he saw his father standing and looking down upon his subjects. “I’ve got eyes on J’son, going to intercept.” Peter called into the comms as he flew to meet with his father. He landed in front of him and looked up to face him. “Hello there,” he smiled under his helmet. 

“Son,” J’son responded stone faced. “Quite a surprise to see you here.”

“You know just got to save everyone in the galaxy and what not.” Peter sighed, standing up and aiming his blasters at his father’s chest. “Call of your attack.”

“No.”

“Call it off!!” Peter yelled, his grip on his blasters tightening. 

“No.” J’son responded again. “As long as there is breath in my chest they will not stop until they have taken over Spartex.” He smiled, knowing that he could win.

“Good,” Peter frowned. “So as long as you are breathing they’ll stay like this?” He gathered an idea. “So stop breathing, no more controlling them?” 

J’son's smile falters. “Would you kill, your own father?” He asks, holding apart his arms to reveal his chest. “Well, go ahead and do it.” 

Peter aimed his weapon, hearing Gamora call out in the comms, “Peter, there has to be another way.” His mind raced, considering what to do. Should he kill his own father, his last blood relative alive? Or should he just knock him out and imprison everyone else?

Peter’s father saw this hesitation, and pulled out his weapon, a small silver ray pistol and stunned his son. “Never hesitate son,” he said over his son’s limp body. “Even against your own kin.” He signaled for two of his followers to come and pick his son up and ordered the rest to retreat. 

“What’s going on?” Drax asked, seeing the army quickly retreat into the forest they came from. 

“Looks like they are retreating,” Gamora smiled. 

“I am Groot,” Groot yelled in success. 

“Nice fighting there, friend Groot.” Drax said, sheathing his blades. 

“Quill how are you doing?” Gamora asked into the comms. 

“Quill?” Drax questioned, “Are you alright?”

“Quill???” Gamora yelled, running into the forest. “Quill!” 

——————-

Peter woke up, slowly. He groaned, not liking the fact he was outsmarted by his father, or the fact that he hesitated to kill him, a man who without, the galaxy would be safer. He slowly opened his eyes and quickly closed them, covering them from the bright lights ahead of him. 

“It is alright now,” A soft soothing voice called out to him. “You are safe Peter.”

“No I’m not,” he said aspirated. He tried to bring his hands up to his face and escape but he found that they were bound down to the table. “Shit…” he whispered, struggling some more. “What is happening? Where am I?”

“You are somewhere safe,” the voice called out again. The owner of the voice came into view and peter saw his face. The man was tall with dirty blond hair, blue eyes that seemed to calm you down, and a wicked smile that pulled you from that calm. “Where you can no longer be hurt.” He talked so calmly and smoothly. Peter half thought that this guy was some sort of greek god or something. 

“Where am I?” Peter questioned, trying to get up. 

“Like I said,” he said with a hint of irritation. “Somewhere safe. Where you will never be hurt, where no one will judge you based on your past, looks, or anything. Safety.”

“Yeah that doesn’t sound safe.” Peter frowned. “You can take any other person but me, so I’ll just slip right on out of here.” Peter tried to get up but the man pushed him back onto the table. “Ouch…” 

“You’re safe Peter,” he said forcefully. “Now. Watch. The. Movie.”

Peter couldn’t avoid his gaze from the TV screen above him. The moment it turned on he knew he should look away, but he couldn’t. Across the TV he saw flashes of images of stuff that wasn’t safe at all, all the horrors of the universe he saw, and slowly, he began to think all of that will happen to him. It brainwashed him and Peter lost himself in all the fear.

——————-

Several days later, Rocket still couldn’t find any trace of Peter. It’s like he and his father just vanished off the face of the Earth. He spent countless days and nights all over the Spartex forest where they fought looking for him. By the time he got back onto the Milano, he didn’t shower or eat for three days. He just wanted to find Peter, or even a way to talk to him. He knew it was fruitless, but he still hoped. 

Now Rocket is just sitting in the Milano cockpit, his own seat because he wanted to save the drama for Peter, and was running countless biological sign tests on the forest. He looked down at the most recent one and just sighed, seeing no knew lifeforms there. “Rahhh!” He shouted, smashing the counsel with his fists till he was bleeding. 

“Rocket!” Gamora shouted, running to his side. Right before she came up to him, her nose curled in disgust of the smell. However she fought through it and went to Rocket’s aid. “Rocket you can’t just go around smashing the ship!” She pulled out some bandages and began to wrap them around Rocket’s hands as he just looked solemnly in the direction of the forest. “Look, Rocket, I know you’re hurting but this isn’t anyway to go on. You need to move on, and we’ll find Peter eventually.” 

Rocket remained silent as she finished wrapping his hands. 

“Rocket please, look at me.” She frowned, trying to get Rocket’s attention. 

He didn’t respond.

Gamora sighed and told him “At least go to your room and take a shower and maybe even a nap. You haven’t gotten any of that since he got captured.” 

Rocket just nodded and slowly got up. Once on his feet however, he collapsed from exhaustion. 

“Rocket!” Gamora said, coming to his aid. She picked the raccoon up and slowly guided him towards the door, him groaning in protest. 

“Let go,” he said weakly as he shook of Gamora’s help. 

“Rocket please, you need rest-”

“I’ll go get some flarking rest!” Rocket shouted, tumbling down the hatch. He looked around the common area and saw that Groot and Drax were nowhere to be found. “Where’s…”  
“Out getting some food,” Gamora responded, still following him. “I stayed because I wanted to make sure you were doing fine and to make sure you get some rest. Now go to your dorm.” 

“I feel like a fucking child,” Rocket whispered. 

“Rocket I’m only doing what’s best for you,” Gamora responded. 

Rocket didn’t respond, he only walked down the hall way and didn’t stop until he got to his room. 

Once in, he realized what she meant. She did care for him, and he hasn’t done anything to help him for weeks and yet, that didn’t matter to him. All he cared about was finding Peter and bringing him back home. 

_ Although _ , Rocket thought, one moment to chill could help things. Rocket sighed and went in to shower, letting his thoughts wonder in the shower. He imagined Peter, smiling and loving, acting all perfect to Rocket. But then, the mood changed. Peter was still smiling and loving, but to someone else, not to Rocket like he originally thought, and wanted. 

Rocket grabbed his chest, the water hitting his back softly. He pained as he looked up, seeing what he was imagining: Peter off with someone else, the Milano in disarray, Gamora, Groot, and Drax acting different around Rocket, and then Rocket himself, seeming all alone, like everyone around him changed so much in these few weeks that...they react to him differently.

With these thoughts in his head, Rocket curled up into a ball, silently crying himself to sleep. He wanted to be with Peter, not let his fears become into reality. But he that’s all that is taking over his thoughts: How different everything will be when he comes back. And Rocket hopes he comes back. 

Maybe to be continued

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote my own experiences into this and wrote both Rocket and Peter in my experiences.   
> I hoped you guys enjoy it and don't forget to leave a comment and a kudos and sorry about the poor grammar.


End file.
